Love is a Big deal
by Moonlight Aqua
Summary: Sora has always loved Kairi, but always had low self-esteem about himself. But when an opportunity to show off to the girl of dreams misfire, he learns that he has a lot of growing up to do. I wrote this story for a writing contest, while it didn't win, I liked the idea and decided to write more about it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She mesmerized him from the first time he laid eyes on her. That luscious auburn hair that flowed so gently on her shoulders, as she walked down the school hallway on her way to class. Those amethyst eyes that practically glowed as she smiled that radiant smile with her friends. She was perfect. But he was far from perfect. He's just got into the 7th grade, but he has yet to gotten taller. All the other boys in his grade seemed to shoot up this past summer, including the popular guy, Riku. For him, it seemed that puberty hit him right, because almost all the girls swarmed over him each day. But Sora? Puberty must hate him. His unruly hair hasn't fixed itself, still looks like a pineapple top. His lanky arms and legs seem like sticks and his voice still as childish as his looks. Because of this, his self-esteem isn't that high. It's even worse when Riku makes fun of him during class, but what can he do? All he can do is wait, just like everyone around him say, just wait. But what if he can't? What if he can't wait to grow into his arms and hair? Because what if by the time he gets to that point, she's gone from his sights?

He has to do something! But what? Sora had these thoughts as he sat at his desk during 1st period homeroom, daydreaming, chewing on some gum, wondering what he can do to change his situation. "Hey pineapple head!" This voice… he hates this voice. He looks up, at the person who cut off his daydreams and peace. Riku, who recently just started to stand taller than Sora by a foot, with sliver long hair and aqua eyes in a handsome face, it's no wonder the girls are starting to have crushes on him. But because of his recent popularity, he's gotten a bigger head and thus, trying to keep his position as the most popular guy changing, he picks on the only person he knows that will make him seem better. "What are you looking at?" Sora looks at him in perplexity, blowing a bubble, then realized why he said this. He has had the habit of daydreaming where ever he was looking at, sometimes at other people or random places in a room, he guessed he must have been staring at Riku by accident. "Nothing, I wasn't paying attention to you." Said Sora, trying to get rid of Riku as soon as possible, before the whole class noticed the problem unfolding. "What? Are you in love with me?" Sora's eyes got wide in surprise, "What? No! I wasn't looking at you." Riku could see the fear in Sora's eyes, he finally hit his nerve. "It seemed you were." He said as he leaned on Sora's desk, trying to scare him. The argument seemed to not ever end and the rest of the class watching it unfold, enjoying the entertainment, but it was soon interrupted when the principal came in the room. "Alright, settle down children." He said as he stood at the podium and the children quietly went to their seats, Riku looking at Sora, trying to intimidate him.

Sora sighed in relief, saved by the principal it seemed like it. "I have an announcement, due to your homeroom teacher retiring recently, we are to get a new teacher for you." All the children cheered, they did like their old teacher, Mr. Moscoe, but because he was really old, he was a bit hard to work with due to his hearing going away. So there would be too many arguments between him and his students due to him misunderstanding things. "He won't be here until tomorrow, due to him just moving from Twilight Town. So until then, Mr. Chuma, the 9th grade science teacher will keep an eye on your homeroom time for the time being." Mr. Chuma, came in as he was introduced, hands in his lab coat pockets, smoking a cigarette. "Ah, why do I have to keep an eye on these brats again?' He said in a bored voice. The children rolled their eyes, the infamous Mr. Chuma and his "I don't give a hell about you" attitude, they knew it was coming. "I have experiments to keep an eye on, you know." He continue to retort to the principal, who continued to ignore his rants. "Alright, be good children!" Said the principal as he left the room as quickly as he could, leaving the students with the annoyed teacher. "Shit…" said the science teacher as he turned to the quiet students, wondering what's to happen now. "Alright… um… you guys can have free time. So… yeah." He said as he sat at the teacher's desk and the students started to mingle.

During this whole ordeal, Sora didn't pay attention. Because he found his solution to his problem… Mr. Chuma. The science teacher is not just known because of his attitude, but more because his mad scientist skills. He has made concoctions and experiments that is well known around the school for being as ridiculous as they could be. There is a rumor spreading around that he once made a potion that makes the drinker invisible for a whole day, but it failed because the subject has to be naked to be completely invisible and the last subject was almost arrested for indecency because he tried to go to town to scare a female friend while invisible and in the middle of it, the potion started to wear off. But Sora didn't care of the consequences, all he wanted was a fix for his problem and it seemed he finally has found it. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon homeroom was over, he ran after the science teacher to his office. "What do you want kid?" asked the mad scientist, looking down at this scrawny kid. "Mr. Chuma, I need your help!" cried Sora, as the teacher opened his office door. "With what? I don't council students, y'know. I only teach science, that's it." Sora, went in the office after him. "I need scientific help. I want to be a test subject for you." Mr. Chuma's looked at Sora, skeptically. "What for?" Sora looked down for a while, thinking what to say. He couldn't say he wanted to impress Kairi. "I'm… tired of looking small. I want to look bigger, like the other kids." Mr. Chuma, shook his head. "Kid, give it time, it will happen." Sora shook his head. "I know, but I want to change. I'm tired of the bullying. Please." Mr. Chuma shook his head once more. "No. I don't care the excuse, no. Now go away, I have work to be done." As he closed the door, Sora looked down for a while, walking away from the office door, smiling.

A while later, Mr. Chuma left his office. He was off to the cafeteria for some lunch, closing his door behind him as he walked down the hall. As soon as he turned the corner, Sora jumped from the shadows and walked to the door, finding it unlocked. He opened the door and took out the gum he placed before in the side lock, at the time he was entering the room after Mr. Chuma. Sora smiled at his cunning plan. He may be small and not as strong as the other boys, but his plans are always pretty smart. He looked both ways down the hall and quietly sneaked inside the room.

Sora looked around the empty, eerie room, which is part office, part lab. On the side of the room was the normal desk, which instead of work, laid only manga and scribbles of equations. The other side of the room was lab equipment, with mysterious liquid bubbling in several beakers on hot plates. While he was wanting to explore the room, he only had one mission. He walked toward the lab side, looking around until he found what he was looking for, the potion cabinet. Inside, each potion Mr. Chuma has made was in beakers, waiting to be used. Sora looked at each beaker, looking for the one he needed. After a few minutes of searching, he found it, "The big potion." Sora read the description to make sure he had the right one. "Use for making the subject bigger. Warning: side effects include, itching, burping, farting and random whistling." That's what he needed, to be bigger. Sora didn't waste any time… he took off the stopper and drank the whole beaker down. As soon as he drank it, he felt hot. Very hot and achy. The achiness turned to pain that ran all over his body. Sora couldn't bear the pain anymore, as he wrangled around the room in pain , he dropped the beaker and collapsed on the floor, next to the broken beaker, darkness surrounding his eyesight, then nothing.

A while later, he started to hear his surroundings again. "Hey… kid. Wake up." Sora heard an echoing voice. "Hey! This is not a clinic! GET UP!" Sora opened one eye, the light of the office hurting it. "What the hell were you thinking!" cried the voice. Sora opened both eyes and saw Mr. Chuma, angrily cleaning the pieces of glass off the floor. "You don't know what could of happened if you overdosed on the potion! These are made for a normal sized adult, not a young boy!" Mr. Chuma walked across the room and threw the trash away. Sora shook his head, trying to clear it. "Ugh… My head." Said a deep voice. Sora's eyes got wide, looking around the room, trying to locate the voice. Who the hell said that? "Well, we can't change what happened. At least it worked." sighed Mr. Chuma as he turned to the boy. Sora jumped out of the couch that was in the office and saw that the world looked more different than what he saw a while ago. Everything shorter than him and Mr. Chuma was around the same height as him. Mr. Chuma pointed at his sink with mirror on the side of the lab, moving aside to let Sora go toward it.

In the mirror, was someone he never saw before. Before him was a young man, around his early 20s. His spikey hair flowed naturally around his handsome face and his bright blue eyes looking around his reflection, in a perplexing confused look. To Sora, the man looked like an older brother he might have had, he looked exactly like Sora, but… older. "What the hell!?" he cried, in the deep voice he heard before. The young man WAS him… The potion did turn him bigger, but not what he was hoping for. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm… older! But! I wanted to get bigger! Not older!" he cried, turning to Mr. Chuma, looking at him for answers. "It said bigger, not older! What the hell?!" Mr. Chuma walked toward Sora and slapped his head with a rolled up book. "Well, now you know not to drink unknown drinks! If you didn't drink it, you wouldn't be in this problem, now would you?" Sora looked down at the floor, in shame. He was right… if he thought of this through, he would not be in this situation. Mr. Chuma sighed. "Well don't worry, it's not permanent. It's only going to last for a week or two, no more than that. The only thing you have to do is try to keep out of sight until it wears off." He walked around the office for a while, thinking deeply. "The only problem right now besides this is how to get you out of here. No one knows you and they find a random man around the campus, they are going to think you are some troublemaker. Especially in these clothes." Sora looked down and saw his old clothes were too small on him, even in this problem, this made him feel a bit better. He sort of did become taller like he wanted it, just with different circumstances. Mr. Chuma walked toward a locker at the corner of the office and took out clothes. "Here, at least wear this. It can disguise you a bit, so you can leave without attracting attention." He threw them to Sora and left the young man to dress up.

After dressing, Mr. Chuma kicked him out and locked his door for good. Sora sighed and with a smile, he walked down the hall he always saw as a huge hall. All his peers looked so small compared to him, but none noticed him. He was wearing a peach dress shirt with a blue striped tie, black dress pants and shoes. In these type of clothes, he could pass off as a teacher. Which is what happened, when he was about to leave the campus, the principal stopped him. "OH! Mr. Baker! You came so early!" Sora looked around him, making sure he wasn't talking to him. "What? What are you looking for?" He was talking to him. "Oh! Uh, nothing. Just… taking in the surroundings." The principal smiled. "Well that's good! Since this will be like your home in no time! Come! Come in!" Sora tried to back away, but was forced inside. "I'm so glad you came early, I thought you said you were going to come in a week or so! Oh well, it gives you time to meet your students." Students? What students? Sora started to panic, what should he do? Should he run?

They walked down the familiar hall toward his homeroom. "Here we are, the students should be back from their break. I'll introduce you." Sora looked inside his classroom and saw his classmates sitting down as the principal started to talk. He then motioned for Sora to come inside. Sora didn't know what to do, but to follow the directions and walked toward the podium. "This is your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Baker. Please be on your best behavior." He was being mistaken as his new homeroom teacher.

The principal then left the classroom and the room became silent as a graveyard. Each pairs of eyes looking at Sora for instructions… this was not good. "Um… uh. Hi guys! Um… I'm Mr. Baker. Nice to meet you all." He turned to the dry erase board and wrote his name down. God what now…? Then he thought of what Mr. Chuma did. "Since…since we are just starting out together, let's just have free time for now… until we have our schedule fixed up." Good excuse, he thought. The children started to mingle once more and while Sora thought he was going to be ignored, so he could escape and run to Mr. Chuma, he was instead surrounded by all the girls in his class. "Mr. Baker! How old are you? Are you married! What kind of girl do you like?" Sora was confused on this attention, why were they after him? Then he remembered his face, it was handsome. They must like him. Sora smiled, this was awesome. But then it hit him, he looked older, not taller, so even though he liked this type of attention, he can't show his awesomeness like Riku does. This made him feel a bit sad, but then he saw her. "Mr. Baker, where did you graduate from?" said the angelic voice. He looked on the side and saw Kairi standing next to him. He was speechless, there she was, the perfect girl for him, but he can't show her how amazing he was for her. She giggled. "Cat got your tongue?" He gulped… she laughed. "Um… no. no. Uh…" Come on Sora! He thought. You can't be tongue-tied now! He had to think fast. "Oh! I'm… sorry. I'm just… a bit nervous. First day. Hehe." The girls giggled. "Um… I graduated from Twilight Town University. It has a good… teaching program there." The girls started to whisper among each other, happily. "Um… anyways, ladies. I have to do something important real quick. So if you could stay here and just chill out for a while until I come back, we can continue our chat later." He winked at them and walked out of the classroom, the squeals of love-stricken pre-teen girls could be heard from the hallway. But it wasn't the squeals of his new fans that was making him smile like crazy, it was his beloved Kairi, who after all this time, has finally spoken to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora walked down the hallway, in a love-stricken trance. Kairi has spoken to him for the first time! For someone else, this would be just a normal occurrence, but to him, it is as if the heavens had spoken to him and gave him all the happiness in the world at once.

He was walking in a happy goofy smile, when suddenly he felt himself being jerked into a room, door closing behind him. He almost screamed, but then a hand covered his mouth and the familiar voice or Mr. Chuma came up, "Keep it down kid, it's just me." Sora relaxed and cried, "Can you not do that? You almost scared me half-to death." Mr. Chuma rolled his eyes, "Stop with the dramatics, why were you in that room? I told you to leave as soon as you can." Sora then explained about the principal confusing him as his new homeroom teacher, "This is bad." Said Mr. Chuma, staring darkly at the ground. "If the real Mr. Baker comes, you will be in worse trouble, especially if found out before the potion wears out. You need to get out of here now and stay home for at least a week." Sora started to panic; he did not want this to end! He just got a chance to talk to Kairi, and now he wants him to leave? "I can't! Mr. Baker isn't due until next week, since he's moving from Twilight Town and if I don't come back, the real Mr. Baker can be fired!" Sora cried out. Mr. Chuma looked at Sora for a while, taking in this information. "You're right, but are you sure you can do this?" Sora nodded, "I have to, I can't go home like this anyway, and my parents will freak seeing an adult guy sleeping in their son's bed." Mr. Chuma slapped his face in frustration, "How could I forget that piece of information? I guess you can stay in my office until the potion wears off, since I guess you are my stupid responsibility. However, you cannot touch anything at all! Do you understand?" Sora agreed, keeping a serious face, but deep inside he was dancing for joy! He gets to spend more time with his love of his life and be big for at least a while. Can this day not get any better?

After a while of planning, Sora left the room with higher spirits than he had just earlier. He walked back to his room and saw his students talking and laughing around. Riku started look around and cried out, "Where is that loser of a person, Sora?" Everyone started to laugh, except Kairi. Sora was ready to beat Riku up into a pulp when he heard the angelic voice of Kairi, "Riku, can you shut up? You are always bothering him. Leave him alone." She said, looking at Riku with disgust. Sora's heart soared hearing her defend him. "Sorry, but I can't help it that he's a little runt." Riku retorted back to Kairi, winking at her. Kairi groaned in disgust and turned away to face the front. Sora was about to say something about this event when suddenly, it just dawned on him… he can do anything he wants, since he is the adult. He smiled internally as evil as possible. He was going to have so much fun…

Sora then smiled very wide, and clapped his hands as loud as he could, to call the attention of the students. "Okay guys, let's knock it off. Mr. Sora had to leave early today due to a family emergency-"Riku sniggered, interrupting him, "You mean to say he ran off like a little bitch home crying from today?" Sora then turned his head quickly and walked straight to Riku's desk, smiling. "What's your name?" Riku looked at his friends, enjoying the attention. "Riku, the best person in this class you will ever have." He looked at the girls in his classroom, winking at him, causing fits of giggles. "Well… Riku, if you feel that you are that desperate for attention, you can stand outside the hallway." Riku smiled, starting to get out of his desk, "Okay that's what you want, I can stand outside the hallway-" Sora stopped him, "You didn't let me finish, stand outside the hallway, holding two pails of water for 15 mins. Go." Riku's smiled disappeared quickly as it came, looking at Sora with discontent. "You serious?" Sora kept smiling, which became bigger as Riku's began to falter. "Yes. Go now before you receive detention." Riku started to get angry, "Because of a runt? You don't even know him and you are defending him?" Sora kept smiling, "It doesn't matter… we do not talk to our classmates like that, and it's called bullying, which I do not tolerate in my class. Go." Riku got up, looking angrily at Sora and took pails from the broom closet. Sora kept watching him, as he filled them water at the classroom sink, Riku not breaking eye contact with him. Once he filled it up and started to walk out, Sora cried out, "Have fun!"

Sora looked at his students, as some just started at him in disbelief, others not caring on what was going on. Sora did not care, he just smiled and grabbed his textbook from the desk, "Okay students, so what were you guys learning before your last teacher left?" In the corner of his eye, Kairi raised her hand. "We were learning about Shakespeare, since our Homeroom teacher was also the English teacher for us." Sora nodded and turned the page to the section of the book, smiling. "Thank you, Ms.?" He asked, trying not to go and do the happy dance. "Kairi, just Kairi sir." She said with a smile. Sora's heart leaped but tried not to show it, as much as he wanted to just melt at that moment. He quickly then turned to the board, trying to hide his blushing face and started to talk about the playwright.


End file.
